


Lust

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka is only human.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-09-27 07:40am to 07:47am

Kite Eishirou was not a lover's dream. By anyone's standards. 

Especially not on a court.

He was rude, arrogant, condescending and - if being let - downright hurtful to win the point.

Tezuka Kunimitsu knew all those facets and still couldn't help himself when they were alone, Eishirou's hand having almost a constant home in the taller captain's pants.

He knew this was wrong. On way more than one level.

He knew it shouldn't be like this. But he also knew how good those fingers made him feel and how much he would miss the sensations.

He definitely knew this wasn't love. They both did. Kite was out for the thrills and Tezuka for the orgasms. So no, this was not love.

Tezuka also knew that this would continue for as long as he let it, no matter if there were prospective boyfriends in their future or not.

Sad fact about that: It didn't bother him at all.


End file.
